The MapleWar
by wi3rdo1
Summary: This is my first Story. Its about When Monsters and Human have war. Please Read and Comment, you can give me few Ideas. I have some grammer mistakes, Please tell me. Check www.Spinlikeaturkey. And you'll find some info on the story. If you want me to spac
1. Chapter 1

The Maple War

_This is a story bout Maplestory. Money was called mesos. You can get jobs. When you die, You return to the nearest town._  
Chapter 1: The starting of the adventure.

One day and ordinary mapler named Kevin just started his adventure. He went around the Mushroom town and saw a sunburned girl. "Hi. My name is Heena. Can you ask that girl over there for her mirror. I need it." said Heena. "Ok. I'll get it for you."replied Kevin. Kevin knew Heena needed the mirror so he went to Sera. "Excuse me, That girl there ask me to tell you that she needs your mirror." said Kevin. "Oh Heena, she doesn't need a mirror. Your just a poor hobo thats going to sell my mirror on e-bay! " yelled Sera. Sera slapped Kevin in the face. A girl ran along and saw Kevin. "Oh now mom sent you out to Maple Island. " said Kevin. "Yup and what happend to your face..?"asked Kelly(little sister) "Oh that girl named Heena told me to get Sera's mirror because she was sunburned. " said Kevin. "Well luckly mom packed me bandages and potions. Here have a bandage." said Kelly. So Kevin went and putted on the bandage. "That feels good Thanks."said Kevin. "No problem" replied Kelly.

Kelly and Kevin went exploring and found a guy practicing magic." Hello" said Kelly. "Hi" said Roger. "What are you doing" asked Kevin. "Oh I'm practicing my magic. I'll weaken you then eat this apple. You'll feel better." said Roger. "Ok Test it on me" said Kevin. "ok" said Roger. So Roger went and drained half of Kevin's HP. "Now eat this apple." said Roger. "Ok"said Kevin. Kevin ate the apple and felt good."Hey my nephew, George is new to Maple Island. Could you help him out? He's where the weak Jr. sentinal are." asked Roger. Kevin and Kelly shook they're heads. "Thank you. Here have these."said Roger. Roger gave Kelly and Kevin a Stolen Fence.

Kelly and Kevin went to where the weak Jr. Sentinals spawned. "We need to be level 5 to use the shields."said Kelly."True but lets find George first."said Kevin. Kevin and Kelly saw a few maplers walking around killing the Jr.Sentinals. "How are we going to find George" Yelled Kevin. "Did someone say George?" asked George. "Whao, that was easy..." said Kevin. "Over here George" called Kelly. "Hello, Roger sent us here to help you out. "said Kevin. "Oh my uncle. Yea Roger, I need help.I want to be an Hermit."said Roger. "I want to be Dragon Knight. Kelly wants to be a Priest. Want to tag along and follow us?" asked Kevin. George shook his head. They trained at the Jr.Sentinal area till level 4. "Lets move to somewhere else to train." said Kelly. "Ok." said Kevin and George.

So the three of them started walking. They trained around where Maria was. "OMG!! LOOK! I FOUND A METAL WAND!" yelled Kelly. "Congrats" said Kevin and George. " Did you get a metal wand? " asked Maria. "Yea, I'm lucky!!" said Kelly. "Well why don't you and your friends help me on this. Can you send this letter to Lucas? He's in Amherst." asked Maria. "Whats in it for us?" asked George. "Oh, I got some useless hats here. You could have those" said Maria. Kelly shook her head.  
So they went on their way to Amherst. "Whoa, this place needs a clean up." said Kevin. "Yeah, we should help." replied George and Kelly. So they cleaned up the streets and found pop cans, old wooden boards, screws, candy wrapers, spray paint and 2 mesos. George got most garbage since he was sooooo fast. "Well thats done." said Kevin. "Well..I'M SOOOO TIRED SINCE IM THE FASTEST!!" yelled George. "-.- we know.. Well lets toss the garbage away now"said Kelly.

George, Kevin and Kelly went to the nearest trash can and tossed it out. "Hello. Thank you for cleaning up the town. My name is Pio. Vicious Jr. Cellion, Jr. Lioners and Jr. Grupin have been attacking the town. They tossed there trash here and no one is cleaning up the mess attracting snails. You've cleaned up this place. You each can have 200 mesos." said Pio. He also gave EXP for level ups and they did level up. All of them were level 5. "Lets equip our Wooden Shield."(A.K.A. stolen fence) said Kevin.

Kevin and Kelly equiped their Wooden Shields. "Don't you have one?" asking Kelly. "No, I don't. I have a panid." said George. "What are we going to do with the Jr. Grupins, Lioners and Cellion." asked Kelly. "I dont know.." said Kevin. "Well after were level 10 and Kelly's level 8 then we'll recruit some level 50s for help." said George. "good Idea. Lets do that.Kelly and George and Kevin talked to Lucas because of Maria's letter. Lucas gave a reply letter to Maria. Kevin and George was going to deliver it. "First I'm going to SouthPerry for some cool looking clothing.'' said Kelly. Kevin and George shook their heads and went to Maria then to train. Kevin and George went to Maria and gave her the letter. "Thank you. You can have these hats. She gave 1 red bandanna,1 blue bandanna, 1 green bandanna,1 red skullcap,1 grey bandanna and 1 green skullcap. Kevin wore the red bandanna. George wore the Green bandanna. the Blue bandanna was for Kelly. Kevin put the other caps in his backpack. They trained on Orange mushrooms. Kevin saw a MAPLE IMPALER on a mushroom's head. It was still alive. George saw a Shroom with a MAPLE SHEILD on it. "Lets kill those for it items! " said George. "Whoa, team up! Stop them from killin us!" said the Shroom. "Weird...It can talk..." said George. So George and Kevin charged at the Mushroom. "You'll never get me!" said the Mushroom. George took his sword and tried to hit the Mushroom. Kevin did an uppercut on the Mushroom. But then the Shroom blocked the shot. They kept trying to kill them but they were too tired. "Well, we won't hurt you. We'll let you live only if you let us join your team."said the Mushroom. "PLEASE!!! Everyone around is trying to kill us.And we're really low on HP now." said the Shroom. Kevin accepted their offer and he let the shroom and Mushroom wear a skullcap. So then they went and trained on more monsters. The mushroom was for attacking. The Shroom was for blocking shots.Kevin and George leveled up to level 9 and was going to train until they were almost to level 10.

Kelly went looking for Kevin and George. While she was killing to find them, she leveled up to level 7. Kevin, The Mushroom named Fred, George and The Shroom named Jen went walking to SouthPerry. While they were walking, people tried killing Fred and Jen. "WHO EVER TRIES TO KILL THIS MUSHROOM AND SHROOM DIES!" yelled Kevin. Kelly knew that was Kevin. But she was thinkin...Why are they protecting a mushroom and a shroom? So then luckly Kevin, George, Fred and Jen met up with Kelly. "Why are you protecting a shroom and mushroom?'' asked Kelly. "These are our new members of the team.Fred is the Mushroom. Jen is the shroom. They wanted to team up with us. Jen has a Maple Sheid. Fred has a Maple Impaler. And by the way George and I are level 9." said Kevin. "I'm level 7!" said Kelly. "I want some clothes too. Lets buy new shoes. These shoes are making my feet sore." said Kevin. Kevin, Jen, Kelly, George and Fred went to SouthPerry. Everyone in the town was staring at Fred and Jen. They didn't want to hurt them so they ignored them. They went and bought new shoes. "These feel better" said Kevin. "True...True..." replied Fred. After that they went walking heading towards Amherst.

"Hey, Fred, Jen, Remember me?" Asked a good-looking Pirate. "Hey Biggs!" said Jen. "We found new friends were following!" said Fred. "Well you guys mind if you get me 10 mushroom caps because Mrs. Biggs is really wanting me to get Mushroom caps for the delicious mushroom stew. Hey, why don't you guys gather 20 of them and we'll let you guys eat too!" said Biggs. "Sure, But we need to aslo need to know how you know Fred and Jen." said Kelly. "Well..one time, A long time ago, There was a mean group of taurospears coming to the town attacking. Grendel The Realy Old used a spell causing The taurospears haing only 10 HP. One taurospear wasn't that mean. He tried to protect himself, but he unfortualntly was dying. He last tossed a Maple Shield and a Maple Impaler into the sky. They Maple Shield Smacked right on Jen. The Maple Impaler shot Fred in the forehead which Baldy hurt. I saw them both suffering so I brought them to a healing clinic. They healed Jen and Fred but all of a sudden, When the Shield and Impaler hit them, They learn and gain a human brain which was capable to make them talk and have the 5 senses." said Biggs. "Whoa, You said the whole story..." said George. "Well, were now off to the mushrooms."said Kevin. "See ya, Ad by the way, you'll get 3 fruit knives for your reward." said Biggs. The gang went and felt like going to Amherst. "Hey Whats that roaring noise..?" said Kelly...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Evolution

"I don't know, That noise could have been----"said Kevin. "AHHH" Yelled a familiar voice. "THATS BIGGS!!!" said Fred. They all ran to Amherst. "Oh my--" said Kelly. "THEY'RE ATTACKING THE TOWN! THE JR.LIONERS!" said George. "Come on Everyone, Help out the other maplers!" said Jen. Kelly noticed a girl. She was soo powerful and she had good direct shots. "Hey You need backup?" said Kelly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?! THEY'RE ALL ATTACKING ME!" said the girl. Kelly and The girl kept the Lioners away from the town. While they were protecting the town, Kevin spotted a guy the really needed help. He did powerful damage. "Wait, Aren't you my Roomate? Jason?" asked Kevin. "Hii Kevin, Could you lend me a hand?" said Jason. Kevin and Jason defended the other half of the town. Soon all of the Jr.Lioners died. "Wait, Theres still 5 more Jr.Lioners" said George. There was suddenly a black hole in the sky. Soon a Jr.Balrog raised."Uh oh, Why are you here?"asked George. "Im here to EVOLVE" Yelled the Jr. Balrog. He used a spell and made the monsters in the town evolve. "They're evolving into LUCIDAS!" Yelled Pio. "Lucida?" asked Kelly. "A deviled creature. Looking like a devil. Its level is level 72." said Lucas. "Remember, It shoots every monster in the town. so that means it shot Fred and Jen." said Kevin. Jen turned into A MUSHROOM. Fred turned into A GREEN MUSHROOM. "Ahh, Crap. We'll die from the Lucidas." said Jason.

Soon the Lucidas started rampaging the town. Everyone Attacked until there was only 3 Lucidas left. Kevin, Jason, George and other Maplers Attacked one Lucida. Kelly, That Girl, Maplers, Jen and Fred attacked one Lucida. The rest of the people attack the other 3 Lucidas. "You'll never destroy us! We're level 72!" said One of the Lucidas. "OH IT'S ON!" said some pros." While everyone was fighting, Shanks went to Victoria to regroup a team of pros." said The Crater A.K.A. Shawn. Those pros had 2 Priests level 89 and 75. A Chief Bandit level 90. A Hermit level 94. A Crusader level 74. A Knight level 71. A Dragon Knight level 100. 2 Wizards level 97 and 86. They Attaked the Lucidas, killing the Lucidas. Everybody was soo happy and gave the Pros a present. It was a Drake hat." Those dudes were AWESOME." said George. "Gasp THEY STABBED JEN TOO! Oh wait, Thats just a guy in a mushroom hat. -.-" said Kelly. "So, Whats your name girl?" asked Kevin. "My name is Charity" said Charity. "This is my friend in Maple Training School. He was my roomate. His name is Jason. He wants to be a Crusader." said Kevin. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be a Ranger." said Charity.

Everyone shooks hands. "Hey, Charity, Jason, Want to help us get 20 mushroom caps? Now we'll need 50 mushroom caps If you guys help us" said Kelly. "Sure, We'll help" said Jason. "Yeah What he Said." said Charity. So they went hunting for mushroom caps. Kevin, George and Jason killed ans sliced them up getting up to 30 mushroom caps. It was hard for Kelly to kill so she went beside Charity. They gathered up the 20 Mushroom caps. "There, we found them all. Why aren't you guys helping Fred, Jen?" asked Charity. "We can't help. We're tired. That beam that the Jr.Balrog shot down, it got us sick." said Jen. "Well, we'll rush to biggs." said George. Kelly and Charity carried the Mushroom caps. George and Jason carried Fred. Kevin carried Jen. "You guys are heavy" said Kevin. "Well... Im heavier then Jen. So your carrying the light one. -.-" said Fred." Hurry up people, We gotta get their before midnight." said Charity. "Whatsup about the midnight thing?" asked George." At midnight, then monsters start going in packs and attack wanderers." said Charity." Thats scary..." said Kelly and George.

They went and made it to Biggs house."We made it!" said Jason. Kevin knocked at the door but no one answered. "Weird...No one is answering the door." said Charity. "Let's go to a Healing Spring. " said Jason." And wheres that?"asked Kelly. "I don't know. " said Kevin. "It's right there. Can't you people read?" asked Charity."Yeah"yelled the others except Fred and Jen. So they walked to the spring. They placed Jen and Fred there.

3 hours later "YAY WERE HEALED!" said Jen. "Congratz" said Jason. "Uh oh, I hear something. ITS MIDNIGHT!" said Charity. "Why don't you people have watches? I'm the only one with a watch ." asked charity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attack of the Monsters

ROAR

"What was that?" asked Kelly. "I don't know but I hope its Watchdealers! TeHeHeHeHeHe" said Kevin. The noise started getting louder and louder. Everyone got scared.

"CHARGE!!! ARGH!!! RAWR!!! BWAHHH!!!"

"Im scared" said Kelly. Kelly hugged Kevin hiding. "OMG LOOK. IT'S A PACK OF SHROOMS AND SNAILS." said George and Charity. The Shrooms started making a circle, trapping the guys, 4 trees and 2 bushes of strawberries! "Ohh,boy STRAWBERRIES!!! I'll steal these" said Kevin. He staarted telling the guys the plan. Fred and Jen annoyed the other monsters. "Ok, we get the plan. Now lets put it in action!" said Jason. Kevin, Fred, Jen and Jason attacked the snails and shrooms. Kelly, Charity and George started to pat the large mushroom cap that fell of Fred when he evolved on the strawberries. The strawberries started smelling like a mushroom. They all held on to the heavy mushroom cap and Launched it away. The Shrooms and Snails ran and chased the cap. "Well, that was easy." said Jason. "goood Job everyone!" said Kelly. They all went and killed alot of mushrooms until they got 40 fresh mushroom caps. "Yeah! We leveled!" said Kevin. " YAY!! D" said Charity. Charity, Kevin, Jason and George leveled up to level 10. Kelly leveled to level 8. "We're ready for our jobs now!" said George. "More rampaging Monsters!" said Jason. "thats only 2 Jr. Grupins... JR. GRUPINS?!" said Kevin.

"RAWR!!"

They both charged but no one had a good enough weapon to kill them. The Jr.Lioners stopped."HAR HAR HAR! IM BACK AND I SEE FRED AND JEN EVOLVED TOO! WELL, IM CURSING THESE JR.GRUPINS!waves hand and farts NOW EACH TIME THE JR. GRUPIN HIT SOMEONE, IT NOT ONLY KILLS YOU, YOU WONT RETURN TO A TOWN! And I didn't mean to fart..." said the Jr. balrog. "Hey! Its Fat Man! You look like a taurospear/macis without its weapon! HAHA UNCONTROLLING FART MONSTER!" said Kevin and Jason. "Why you little..." said Fart Man. The Jr. Balrog got sucked up into the dark hole. He got teleported somewhere else. "Well, we're toast..." said George. "You mean killed." said Charity.

The Jr.Grupins charged and struck. "AHHHHHHHHH!" said Kelly. "EVERYONE USE YOUR WEAPONS AS A SHIELD!" said Jason. the first Jr. Grupin smashed their weapons. The 2nd one striked at them but...suddenly a girl appears from the bushes and Jumped. She got hit and the Jr. Grupin got startled, ran away and the spell wore off. "Ahh... My name is Angie, I had to protect you guys..." said Angie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Off to Victoria

"WHAT WHAT?!" said Jason. "I--I--I'm dying!" said Angie. Everyone remembered about the curse. Soon they started to cry. looks at those horses "ANOTHER RAMPAGE?!"said Kevin. "Great, Someone is dying and theres another rampage.. Just our luck..." said Kelly. "Now what monsters are those?" said Charity. "I see TOY TROJANS!" said Kevin. One Priest came and killed the Toy Trojans. She ran to Angie. "WHATS HAPPENING!" said the Priest. Kevin told everything to the Priest and then the priest healed Angie with her skill. "My name is Hilary. I am a new guard around Maple Island. We need to get to the hospital ASAP." said Hilary. "Good Idea" said Kelly. They went walking to the hospital. Hilary showed her guard badge to the doctor. "This girl just got shot by a Jr. Grupin that got cursed by Jr. Balrog." said Charity. The doctor ran and did a operation for free. Kevin, Kelly, Charity, Jason, Hilary, and George stayed at the waiting room. Jen and Fred stayed outside. "I'm bored" said George. "Well, we should practice our training. " said George. "I'll help Kelly with her Spells. And, I got all of you a present!" said Hilary. "YAY! A PRESENT!" yelled Jason. "Thanks and what is it?" asked Kelly.

Hilary handed everyone their lvl 10/8 weapon. Kelly got a Wooden Wand. Charity got a War Bow. George got a Garnier. Kevin got a Spear. Jason got a Long Sword. She saved a Wooden Wand for Angie. "She's fully healed." said the Doctor. Angie came out all happy. "Hey Angie. Whatsup?" asked George. "I almost got killed..." said Angie. "Why did you protect us anyways?" asked Charity. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell them." said Hilary. "All Job instructors 1-3 has noticed that the monsters are having War with us. So they sent me to search of a team. I saw you all had a great bond of Friendship. And you had 2 talking monster friends. Now I'm going to have to Teleport you to our secret base." said Hilary and Angie. Hilary used Heal. She was in a party so it healed the other Party members. Shawn the Chief Bandit level 90, Peter the level 100 Dragon Knight, Christina the level 86 Wizard (Ice/lightning), Sam the level 74 Crusader, Cherrie the level 94 Hermit. The other people stayed behind at Amherst. So they got teleported all the way to Omega Sector.

All job Instrutors were there with the team of pros(Except a few), There were soldiers there, Maple Administrators, 2 kids that were level 10, the mesorangers, Chury, Hoony and Gunny. The 2 guys names were Alex and Braydon. "This is top secret stuff. So don't tell anyone what we're going to tell you." said Grendal. Kevin, Kelly, George, Jason, Charity, Fred and Jen nodded. "Lately we've discovered monsters have been trying to take over towns. They stay together like a pack. So we sent Hilary on a mission to find a team of noobs cough cough BEGGINERS which were loyal, had a great bond of friendship and a good defense and attack. We chose you guys because like what i just said, You guys are a great team of begginers." said Dr.Kim. "Now we'll like to ask you, will you help us fight the raids?" asked Robeira. They said Yes.(Including Alex and Braydon) "Well, we'll like you to meet, Alex and Braydon. They are Perma. Begginers. they'll stay as a begginer for a loong time. But they're the only Perma Begginers. Other Perma Begginers got killed(forever) from Alishar in a Ludi Party Quest. Alex and Braydon were lucky and they survived from the Lycanthrope raid at Perion. Luckly, They found a ditch and hid in there. One Lycanthrope almost killed Alex but then Hoony punched it out with many combos. Alex and Braydon will stay with you. Now we will be leaving. Bye bye." said the Black Mesoranger. "Wait! One Question. Did you kill the Power rangers and take there place?" asked George. "Uhh... They got killed by Crimson Balrog." Said the Red MesoRanger.

Hilary teleported Alex, Braydon, Kevin, Charity, Jason, Kelly, George, Fred and Jen to SouthPerry. Jason equiped his Long Sword. George gave Jason his Panlid because he didn't need it. Angie and Kelly equiped their Woodon Wand. Jason also equiped the Panlid. Braydon equiped a Snowboard. Alex equiped a Frozen Tuna. "WHOA, A DEAD FISH!" Said Charity. "Ewwww, well we got to introduce eachother" said Kevin. So everyone introduced themselves. "Lets go to Biggs now!" said Fred. "Okay. I got the Mushroom caps."Said George.

They walked towards Biggs house. Knock knock "Hello Friends! Welcome to my house. Do you have the Mushroom caps?" asked Biggs. "Yeah, We still have them." said Jen. George handed Biggs the items he needed. "We don't need any fruit knives." Said Kelly. "Okay, Well here" said Biggs. Biggs handed each person 2000 mesos. "Thanks" Said everyone.

"Now where to?" asked Kelly. "To Victoria!" said Jason. Many Maplers were walking around Southperry but they weren't going on the ship. Kevin, Kelly, Jason, Charity, George, Alex, Braydon, Jen and Fred went on the Ship. "Wait! You need to pay 120 mesos. Cough it up!" said Shanks. Everyone paid 120 mesos and went on the ship. Until they heard a noise in the water...


End file.
